Trapped at Sea
by Jeneral2885
Summary: AU story. Set during Season 6, Episode 24, "Adrift Part I". Mother Nature changes the plans for our favourite JAG lawyer and he spends his time talk to his favourite RIO.


_This AU story takes place during "Adrift Part I", particularly in the scene where Captain Tobias Ingles bid farwell to Harm and Skates. Suddenly, Mother Nature changes the plans of our favourite JAG lawyer… _

**USS Patrick Henry**

**Virginia Capes Training Area**

**2100 Hours local**

"…catch you on Monday, Lieutenant. And we'll see you in six months." Captain Ingles faced Commander Rabb.

"Yes sir," Harm replied when suddenly a panting Lieutenant rushed up to the Captain. Bringing the clip board close to his eyes, Ingles took a few minutes to digest the news then ordered, "Have the Air Boss and his team make sure everything from planes to chokes are removed below deck. Tell the OOD and navigator to chart a course away from the storm cell and make sure we get constant FAA updates."

"Aye, Captain," the junior officer said and dashed off.

"What's up Skipper?" Harm asked.

"Looks like you have to put your flight on hold Commander," Captain Ingles replied. "Weather just turned super nasty. FAA and AIRLANT have declared an immediate no fly for all aircraft. You'll have to wait till the storm passes."

"But, sir," Harm protested. "I have to go home."

"You may be a great aviator Commander, but there's no way I'm cutting you any slack and letting you fly off in this weather," Ingles continued, turning the board to show Harm and Skates. "And you may have a great RIO here but that won't do it. I won't risk you, even though you're technically not part of the crew."

"But..."

"Harm, the Captain's right. I'm sure Colonel Mackenzie will understand," Skates chimed in. "It might not be that long till the weather's clear. I don't want to fly either and risk having to eject in this weather."

Harm finally nodded and with Ingles giving him a pat, the Captain moved off, leaving the two of them standing in the passageway. The six foot four Commander didn't move at first until he felt a jab in his arm.

"Harm? Commander? Hammer? Come on, let's go to the Officer's Mess or the Squadron room. It's getting cold here," Skates started.

"Huh...oh...ok," Harm responded still thinking. Minutes later, they were back in the Mess and Skates poured two cups of coffee. Settling next to her often-assigned aviator, she stated, "Ok, sir, snap out of it."

"Wha..what?"

"I've seen you like this before, sir, just after you started helping defend that Petty Officer," Skates said. "You're deep in thought."

"Darn, you're good Skates," Harm said. "But you know what's on my mind."

"Explaining to the Colonel why you'll be late for her wedding ceremony doesn't require you being lost in thought, sir."

"It's a little more than that, Skates," Harm said, taking a sip of coffee. "And thought I told you many times, it's just Harm without the others present." There were a few other officers in the room, but they were seated further away.

"Ok, Harm," Skates continued. "I'm all ears. Tell me your deep thinking."

"Oh ok. The Colonel, Mac, is getting married, to one of my biggest nemesis," Harm said. "I wanted to be back on time to well, be sure that everything is fine and Mac takes the vow."

"Your greatest nemesis...is it that Palmer person? No wait can't be. It's that Australian Officer that you were with during the Buxton court martial right?"

"Yeah, Brumby, or whom I like to call, Bugme." Harm gave short laugh.

"Alright, what's your beef with him? He beat you in too many court cases?"

"No, and I'll be damned if that ever happens. He supposedly withdrew from RAN service anyway. It's just how he...presents himself. His walk, his mannerisms, which frankly are very arrogant, and just they way he hit onto Mac."

"How did he?"

"With his overly deep Aussie accent and excessive chasing of her."

"Ok..ay. So, how about the Colonel herself? Does she really love him?"

"That's the big question Skates, and I guess so. But something's still telling me that's she making a really horrible mistake marrying this guy."

"Oh, ok so forgive me Harm for preying even further but were you planning to go back to be a male Julia Roberts?"

"Huh?" Harm stared at Skates.

"My Best Friend's Wedding, 1997 movie. Robert's character heads to her best friend's wedding to try to stop him from marrying a new girl. My sister made me watch that over a dozen times."

"Oh, uh...no..."

"Liar, liar sir. I don't need a AWG-9 to detect that!"

"No really, I wasn't planning to halt anything or block any decision Skates."

"Hmmph, then what's the real problem? The Colonel has made her decision, and she's a grown up...wait, are you in love in her?"

Harm's eyes' widen. "What...no...definitely not..I've my own girlfriend..."

"Girlf...oh that Renee Petersen girl right? You did mention her to me."

"Yup."

"Then what's the problem, Commander? Oh wait, I can feel it, you _do love the Colonel_," Skates stressed on the last few words.

"I don't!"

"Do too!"

"I don't!"

"Do..." Noticing two Lieutenant Commanders looking at them, Elizabeth Hawkes gave a apologetic look. "But really sir, I don't get your worry. The Colonel's your best friend, you do care about her, but she's made her choice."

"True...how did you and your fiancé get to the stage of being engaged?"

"Brian? We met when SECNAV was touring the _Patrick Henry_. But no, it wasn't love at first sight and we had countless number arguments, almost every month or so. My parents were dead against us dating; they preferred I find someone richer and of a higher class. And it was even harder given my constant deployments overseas. Then one day when we were making a port visit to Rota, I found myself locked in the Squadron ready room. The hatch then burst open and there was Brian, dressed in the smartest suit ever. And I said two 'yes'—yes to marrying him and yes to living near him."

"That's so cool," Harm noted. "And you're sure about leaving Naval Aviation?"

"I do want to be with him after marriage," Skates replied, draining more of her coffee. "But we'll see how things turn out. Back to you and Mac. What do you really want Harm?"

"Darn Skates, truthfully, for her, I don't know. But..." he leaned closer to her, "don't tell others, but I don't really love Renee."

"Oh," was her response, though Skates suspected that from the start. "Don't worry Hammer," she reverted to his callsign, "I won't tell anyone. So you don't want this Renee, Mac is going to another, who do you want?"

Harm leaned forwards to ensure that no one else could hear him and replied with the most wavering voice, "actually, I wanted to ask you ou..."

Before the shocked young RIO could reply, the Air Boss came in and both of them stood up, even though Harm was of equal rank to him. "As you were," the Air Boss said. "Storm is still out there but weather gurus think it may move in a hour, or maybe more. Don't worry Rabb, you'll meet the Wedding, or just give your apologies to the Bride and Groom."

Both of them gave their thanks but before Harm say or move any more, Skates yanked him out of the Mess, through another passageway and into a store cupboard.

"Skat..." before Harm could start his sentence, the short RIO placed two of her fingers against his lips. "Harm, before you even start apologising, that was one of the cutest things you've ever said."

"Cute? You're not.."

"You remember when I arrived at JAG HQ two years back to pass you the manuals? It was just because I heard you were transferring to Naval Aviation? I have to admit I had a crush on you. I had a crush on you the day the you stepped on the Seahawk fro that silly Isaacs investigation. I really wanted you to be my RIO and was blessed when I was assigned to you. I had and even bigger crush on you when we were together over the Serbian and Kosvo skies. And..."

"And...?"

"And well, sir, life happened. I still like and admire you and wouldn't wish to fly with any other aviator but you. But you have your own life to choose sir. The Colonel has charted her own path. I have. You just have to let go, sir. I'm sure you will find someone great to share you life with. But you just have to let go of her. Now, let's get back before some one finds us here. I don't want to appear in another JAG courtroom even though I've the best JAG lawyer besides me.

**Ninety Minutes later...**

Both pilot and RIO launched off the carrier into thick white clouds. Soon enough, both of then were back at Andrews Air Force Base. As the stowed away their flight gear and changed back into their service blues, Harm glanced at his watch. "Brian will be here soon to pick me up," Elizabeth Hawkes said. "Give you a lift?"

"Anywhere but Falls Church," he replied, making his decision.

The End.


End file.
